Telekinesis Is Ruining My Sex Life
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe's powers are getting in the way of her and Beca finally progressing their relationship.


**Telekinesis Is Ruining My Sex Life**

Beca had been intrigued when she found out her girlfriend had telekinetic abilities. Who wouldn't be? That one time Chloe snuck a cupcake onto Bumper's chair right before he sat down had been priceless. Not to mention the practical joke she played on Aubrey by moving the pitch pipe whenever the blonde tried to pick it up during rehearsals. It also explained why the girl's room was always spotless. If she had telekinesis, her room would look pristine as well. Okay, maybe it wouldn't. If Beca could move things with her mind, the last thing she would want to do is clean her room with said ability. Anyway, having a girlfriend with telekinesis was pretty cool.

Beca moaned as Chloe sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck. They were both topless except for their bras and things were getting very heated. Beca trailed her hands up her girlfriend's back and pushed her hips up for more contact. Her eyes opened and she gasped. "Chlo."

"Mm?" Chloe hummed as she continued her attack on Beca's neck.

"Please don't make any sudden moves. Everything in the room is floating… including my soundboard. My very expensive soundboard."

Okay, so maybe there was a slight downside to the whole telekinesis thing.

Chloe rolled off of Beca and looked around the room at all the floating objects. She concentrated, letting everything float back down carefully. She definitely didn't want a repeat of the broken video game console. It had been difficult explaining that to Kimmy Jin. Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry."

Beca smiled and placed a kiss on Chloe's temple. "It's okay, babe."

Chloe groaned and fell back onto Beca's bed. "It's not, though. I'm frustrated. I want to have sex without worrying about destroying a room."

Beca rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand. "It'll happen." She slipped her hand under Chloe's shirt and caressed her stomach. "Maybe you need better control of your powers."

Chloe scoffed at the implication. "I have _amazing _control of my powers."

Beca leaned over, placing a kiss on the corner of Chloe's mouth. "I'm just trying to help you figure out what's going on."

Beca got up from the bed and picked up her shirt. "Maybe you're nervous. It's your first time and all. It's normal to have anxiety."

"I'm not nervous." Chloe was sure of that. She really wanted to do unthinkable things to Beca and just needed her powers to chill out so she could actually set her dirty thoughts in motion.

Beca chuckled at Chloe's anger as she pulled her shirt on. The redhead was ridiculously cute.

"Maybe I'll ask my mom about it," Chloe thought aloud.

Beca raised her eyebrows at Chloe. "Hey, Mom. I'm trying to have sex with my girlfriend but every time I get too turned on my powers go all haywire." Beca bent down to pick up Chloe's shirt. "That sounds like a great topic to discuss with your mother."

Chloe flicked her hand towards Beca causing a pillow to be launched at her. "Do you have any other ideas?"

Beca grinned and tossed the pillow back at Chloe along with her shirt. "We can keep trying until it doesn't happen."

Chloe pulled her shirt on and sighed. "Never thought I'd say it, but I hate my powers."

Beca got back onto the bed and kissed Chloe. "It's not the end of the world, Chlo. I'm sure there's a way around whatever's happening."

"How can you be so cool about this?" Chloe asked. "Aren't you frustrated?"

Beca smiled at her girlfriend of four months. "I can wait."

* * *

Aubrey entered the apartment she shared with Chloe and was immediately met with the sounds of groaning coming from her laptop. She looked at Chloe who had her face scrunched up as she looked at the screen. "Chloe what filth are you watching on my laptop?"

"Porn," Chloe replied, simply. "I'm trying to see if I can control my powers when I get turned on."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "And you couldn't do that on your laptop?"

"Yours was closer," Chloe replied.

"Well you look more disgusted than turned on right now," Aubrey stated as she sat down next to her best friend.

Chloe sighed and clicked out of the website before placing the laptop on the coffee table. "I don't even think I'm flexible enough to do the things that were on there."

Aubrey picked up her laptop and began to clear her browsing history. "Still having problems getting to that next level with Beca?"

Chloe nodded. "Telekinesis is ruining my sex life."

"Did you ask your mom about it?" Aubrey asked.

"I was going to but Beca is totally against the idea."

"It's looking like your only choice," Aubrey stated, sympathetically. "Your sexual frustration is making you cranky. I really need you to get laid."

"I'm working on it. Trust me," Chloe said.

"Does it happen when you… you know?" Aubrey asked.

"No," Chloe replied. "So I don't understand why it happens when I'm with Beca. I'm starting to think maybe my parents put a curse on me to make sure I stay a virgin forever."

Aubrey chuckled. "I highly doubt that's the reason behind it." Aubrey got up from the couch and headed towards the fridge. "This definitely calls for ice cream."

Chloe's phone buzzed and she picked it up, smiling when she saw that it was a text from Beca.

_I have an idea. Mission: Get into your pants will commence tomorrow. _

Chloe chuckled and quickly responded. _Can't wait. _

* * *

Chloe entered her room after class and froze when she saw that her room was empty of her pictures frames and other trinkets she kept in her room. She looked at Beca who was sitting on her bed trying to do homework.

Beca looked up and smiled at her girlfriend. "Hey, you." She slammed her textbook closed.

"What happened to my room?" Chloe asked.

"It's just a part of the plan." Beca got up from the bed and kissed Chloe before leaving the room to put her textbook in her backpack that was on the living room couch.

"What plan?" Chloe asked as she followed her.

"If there's nothing in the room for you to make float, then we might have a better chance at this whole sex thing, you know?"

Chloe grinned. "Really good idea, babe."

"I thought so." Beca pulled Chloe back into the room and closed the door.

Chloe tugged pulled Beca's shirt off before taking her own off. They began to kiss and Chloe backed Beca up until the back of the brunette's knees hit the bed, making them fall back onto the mattress.

Beca flipped them over so that she was on top and began to trail kisses down Chloe's neck to her chest. She undid Chloe's bra and the straps slid down the redhead's arms. "You're gorgeous," she said, softly before kissing Chloe.

Chloe moaned as Beca's tongue caressed her own. This was it. They were finally making progress. Beca took one of Chloe's nipples into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it as her hand gave Chloe's other breast attention.

"That feels amazing," Chloe gasped out, her nails gently scratching at Beca's back.

Beca pulled away from Chloe's breasts and began to place kisses down her stomach. As she prepared to remove Chloe's jeans, she felt the bed move. Ignoring it, she undid the button on Chloe's jeans.

Chloe's eyes had been closed but when she finally opened them, she realized that they were inches away from the ceiling. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Beca asked.

Chloe pointed up and Beca sat up, hitting her head. "Ow! Holy shit! Are we floating?" She looked over the edge of the bed and saw that they were in fact floating.

"I don't know whether to cry or laugh," Chloe said. "This sucks!" She lowered them back to the floor and looked at Beca. "I'm-,"

"You don't need to be sorry," Beca assured her. She kissed Chloe before lying down. "I knew I should've tied the bed down."

Chloe laughed lightly and shoved her girlfriend.

* * *

Chloe's mom, Willa handed her daughter a cup of water and sat down across from her. "What'd you want to talk about, hon? You're not in trouble are you?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, nothing like that. It's actually about my powers."

Willa smiled. "What about them?"

Chloe sipped her water before moving to set it down on the coffee table. As she did so, a coaster moved across the table, stopping under her glass. She smiled and looked at her mother. "Um… I've been dating this girl… her name's Beca."

"I know. You've told me about her," Willa said.

"Right… well, I like her a lot and um, I've decided that I want her to be my first." Chloe paused waiting for her mother to speak but when the woman stayed silent, she continued. "But there's a problem. Whenever we try to… progress our relationship, my powers decide to get in the way."

Willa smiled at hearing this but Chloe wasn't seeing the amusement in it. "That's totally normal, dear."

Chloe looked surprised. "Really?"

Willa nodded. "Tell me more about Beca."

Chloe beamed. Beca was her favorite topic of discussion. "She's the sweetest. She's really turning things around for the Bellas. We're definitely not boring with her helping Aubrey with the set list. She wants to be a deejay. I know I've mentioned that to you before. She loves music like I do."

Willa smiled as Chloe continued to talk about her girlfriend and after a few minutes, held up her hand to stop her daughter from speaking. "Have you told her that you love her?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "What?"

"You do love her don't you?"

"So much," Chloe replied. "But to answer your question, no. I haven't told her. She'd probably freak out. It was hard enough to try to figure out if she liked me or not. She's not exactly one to share her feelings."

"Your powers will continued to be uncontrollable during moments of… pleasure, until you're able to tell her."

"What? Why?"

"Your powers are tied to your emotions," Willa explained. "Keeping your feelings for Beca bottled up is causing your powers to act up when you two are in the act of making love."

Chloe sighed. "I should've known this wouldn't be anything simple."

* * *

"So you're sure it'll work?" Aubrey asked as Chloe put the dishes away using her powers.

"No, but my mom says it should," Chloe said. "I'm just a little nervous about telling Beca."

Aubrey smiled. "I may think her alt look is horrid and that she's a sarcastic ass, but that girl definitely loves you."

Chloe smiled and nudged Aubrey's shoulder with her own. "Thanks, Bree."

"No problem. Let me get out of here. I'll be spending the night at Stacie's. The last thing I need is to hear you and Beca going at it."

Chloe laughed and finished putting the dishes away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Aubrey picked up her backpack and opened the front door just as Beca was about to knock. "Have fun," she said as she walked past the brunette.

"Hey you," Chloe said as Beca walked inside. "Have a seat."

Beca closed and locked the front door before moving further into the apartment. "Are we okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be okay?" Chloe asked.

"We need to talk aren't exactly words I'm fond of," Beca stated.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe said. "It's nothing bad…I don't think. I just need to tell you something."

"Okay." Beca sat down. "What's up?"

Chloe sat down on the coffee table in front of Beca. "So I know we've only been dating for a few months but we were friends before that and we're really close… I just… um…"

Beca reached out and took Chloe's hands into her own. "You can tell me anything, Chloe."

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back into Beca's eyes. "I'minlovewithyou."

Beca's mouth fell open and she went to respond but then she stopped.

"Shit." Chloe pulled her hands from Beca's and stood up. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, wait!" Beca stood up and took Chloe's hand back into her own. "Did I hear you right? You love me?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I love you… a lot."  
A smile spread across Beca's face and she leaned forward to kiss Chloe. It was a long, thorough kiss that made Chloe's toes curl. Beca broke the kiss and placed her hand on the side of Chloe's face. "I love you too."

"Yeah?" Chloe smiled.

Beca nodded in response. "Yeah."

"Come on." Chloe pulled Beca into her bedroom and onto the bed. "Feel like trying this again?"

Beca smirked. "I'm always up for trying this." She moved on top of Chloe and the two began to kiss.

After a few minutes the two were naked and Beca was kissing a path down to Chloe's stomach. She froze and chanced a glance over the bed. "We're still on the floor and nothings floating."

Chloe pushed Beca down by her shoulders, urging her to continue. "I've got my powers in check."

Beca used her fingers to spread Chloe's folds and licked a slow path upwards.

"God!" Chloe moaned out.

Beca grinned and began to lap at her girlfriend's sensitive nerve. She pushed two fingers into Chloe and moaned at how wet she was. "I've wanted this so badly," Beca admitted before pushing her fingers deeper into Chloe.

Chloe clenched the pillow under her head as she felt herself getting close. "Ohmygod."

Beca sucked harder on Chloe's clit and added a third finger.

"Are we floating? I feel like we're fl-mmm, shit, Beca!" Chloe's hand shot down to Beca's head as she felt her orgasm hit her. She gently pushed Beca's head away from her center as she shuddered beneath her.

Beca smiled and placed kisses along Chloe's jaw as she came down from her high. "How are you feeling?"

Chloe grunted a response as she wrapped her arms around Beca.

After a few more seconds, Chloe flipped them over so that she was on top. "That was amazing and nothing got broken in the process."

Beca laughed. "We can now have safe sex. It's going to be a very long night."

Chloe kissed Beca hard on the lips. "I'm looking forward to it," she said before moving down Beca's body.


End file.
